There Has to Be Dancing
by Northwestern
Summary: Speculation for Season 5. Booth just woke up and doesn't remember the past 6 years of his life. Brennan has finally figured out her feelings for Booth, only to have him forget who she is. She doesn't know how she can deal with all of this.


My submission to huge amounts of post-finale fics.

Yes, I know he doesn't have amnesia. However, it doesn't change the fact that I still want a scene like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. You'd know if I owned it because ED & DB would be shooting bedroom scenes for each episode.

_This is dedicated to many people. First, Jena (L.A. Doyle) because let's face it—it's been a long time since I have written anything. Her work on her fantastic fic constantly inspires me to write my own. Even though you don't watch Bones, I still love ya! One of these days, I swear! Thank you for our late night chats about everything and nothing!_

_Secondly, this is also for all the new friends I've made in the Bones fandom. Especially Anna and Milky._

Chapter One

"_Who are you?"_

Who knew just three words could have such an impact on a person? As those words left Booth's lips, Brennan could feel her strong façade starting to crumble. But, as she always did in emotionally trying situations, she reached for something – for anything – she could control.

"I'm Temperance Brennan. Hold on, I'll get the doctor."

As she left his room, she could again feel her composure slipping. Her own partner, _Booth_, didn't know who she was. She mentally scolded herself for being so weak at a time like this. _Booth needs you. He's the one in the hospital, scared after a major surgery on his brain, Brennan. Get a hold of yourself._

Finally, she reached the nurses' station and informed them that Booth was awake, but disoriented. She couldn't bring herself to tell he had no idea who she was. She didn't even want to think about how she was going to tell Angela, Cam, Sweets and Hodgins.

"Alright honey, I'll send in a doctor to examine your husband as soon as possible," replied the kind-looking woman who Brennan recognized as one of the nurses who has been taking care of Booth the past four days.

Brennan didn't bother correcting the nurse's mistake. She wasn't the first to misunderstand the relationship of the two partners.

She made her way back into Booth's room, the same room she had spent the past four days just waiting, hoping that her partner would come back to this world, to his life, to his family, to his friends, to her. As Brennan approached the doorway, she was struck by what she saw.

Booth was not a small man by any means. He was broad shouldered and quite muscular. His very presence commanded respect. However, in that moment, Brennan saw for the first time her partner looking small, scared, out of place and completely alone.

As she stepped into the room, Booth noticed her.

"Temperance, right?"

Brennan swallowed her grief and blinked back the tears that were starting to form again.

"Yes, my name's Temperance Brennan." She didn't really want to get into the "Bones" discussion right now. It was too early for that. Too early for him. Too early for her.

She made her way over to Booth's bedside. Brennan wished that doctor would come in and make Booth remember. She didn't know how she was going to handle this.

"Do you remember anything at all?" she asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

He looked down, his facial features tense, as if he was trying to think of something to tell her, something that he remembered. Just then, something interrupted his concentration.

"Why hello Mr. Booth! I'm glad to see that you're awake! Hello again, Ms. Brennan," a middle aged doctor loudly proclaimed as he entered the room accompanied by a young nurse.

Normally Brennan would have corrected the doctor's mistake. But in this instance, she just wanted answers.

"Ms. Brennan, I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I examine Mr. Booth. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes," the doctor told her.

The nurse that had come in with him gently escorted her from the room, despite Brennan's protests. Didn't they understand? She had to be there. Even though he couldn't remember her, she _had_ to be there. For him. For herself.

**b&b**

Thank you so much for reading! Any suggestions or comments are appreciated!

I'll try to have the next chapter up in a day or two!


End file.
